Valió la pena esperar
by R. Peacecraft de Yuy
Summary: Tantos años de dolor y tristeza, deben ser recompensados de alguna u otra forma ¿podrá ser capaz de darse cuenta de su error?... HxR


Título: Valió la pena esperar

Pareja: Heero x Reelena

Nota: Mi anterior cuenta era _**R. Peacecraf de Yuy**_ pero la perdí, así que reabrí ésta otra

No podía esperar más por él, habían sido años de sujetarse a una esperanza que desde hace tiempo, solo había sido falsa. Pero ella amaba a ese hombre, era la primera vez que lo había hecho, porque había visto en él al único, al perfecto, el hombre de toda su vida

Pero él jamás la había valorado como se merecía, y eso la hacía sufrir más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Más aún que las guerras que azotaban en el Universo, mucho más que cualquier dolor físico, porque él se había llevado lo mejor de ella y un poco más

Después de haberlo esperado tanto, de haber derramado las más amargas lágrimas por él, ahora había decidido acabar con todo, no pensar jamás en Heero, no llorar por el ingrato que solo la había hecho sufrir. Pero no era una idiota para intentar quitarse la vida, amaba lo que hacía, ayudar a las personas, servir de algo para encontrar la paz definitiva. Por eso estaba decidida a acabar con todo de la mejor forma

Habían pasado tres años desde el último amargo adiós, ahora era una mujer renovada, dispuesta a continuar su vida. Tenía un novio, llamado Carl Newman, con quien estaba prometida en matrimonio, él era especial y la amaba, y aunque ella no sentía lo mismo, su cariño hacia él eran inmenso, serían felices, algún día lo amaría y Heero estaría borrado por completo, de eso estaba segura

Su hermoso vestido blanco se veía aún más hermoso sobre su cuerpo, estaba bellamente arreglada, mucho más que una princesa, y se sentía feliz, no dichosa, pero sí muy feliz. Por falta de padre entra a la iglesia del brazo de su hermano, que sonreía contento por su hermana, él se había casado con Noin y tenían una hija de 1 año. También asistían sus amigos y antiguos compañeros del soldado perfecto, Duo en compañía de Hilde, que era su novia, ella estaba feliz, pero el ex piloto no, porque era el mejor amigo de Heero y miraba al novio de Relena con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos, él quería que su amigo y la chica fueran felices, pero ella iba a casarse. Trowa iba acompañado de Catherine y Quatre, extrañamente ninguno aún tenía pareja, pero ellos nunca hablaban al respecto; Wufei iba naturalmente acompañado de Sally, su esposa, y por último estaba Dorothy, que con sonrisa burlona miraba a la feliz pareja, sus sentimientos eran imparciales, pero estaba ahí muy entretenida, después de todo apreciaba un poco a Relena

El sacerdote comienza con la hermosa ceremonia, todos estaban atentos, la madre de Relena se limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad, pensando en su difunto esposo, que seguramente estaría encantado de asistir y haber entregado al altar a la chica. Los futuros esposos miraban atentos al sacerdote, sus palabras eran alentadoras. Ahora había llegado el momento de aceptar mutuamente el matrimonio, el padre decía a pie de letra las condiciones del matrimonio, fortuna, infortunio, salud, enfermedad y otras cosas más, estaban por aceptar los votos

Relena estaba nerviosa, pero dispuesta a aceptar, con el SI le diría adiós a Heero para siempre, no podía dejar de temblar

"Acep…"

"¡Alto… detengan esta farsa!"

Era reconocible la voz de Heero, que estaba a entrada de la iglesia, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad, los presentes voltearon asombrados, en sus rostros mucha sorpresa, solo Duo sonreía ampliamente. El soldado perfecto entra decidido a la iglesia, directo al altar y miraba a Relena a los ojos

"Tu me perteneces"

Egoísta como siempre, sin aviso previo, toma a Relena entre sus brazos y se la lleva, los gritos de escándalo no se hacen esperar, Relena sorprendida y el supuesto novio con cara de terror

"Y tu, acércate a ella… y voy a matarte"

Los ojos de Heero se voltean al novio de Relena y lo mira fríamente, intimidándolo por completo, prefería dejar ir al amor de su vida que poner en riesgo su vida. Los cuatro ex pilotos eran los únicos aplaudiendo, por fin Heero hacía algo por el amor que sentía por Relena, estaban felices por él

Estaban ya retirados de la iglesia cuando Relena comienza a patalear, Heero pone sus pies sobre el suelo, ella estaba muy enojada

"¿Pero qué crees que…?"

Un cálido beso de los labios de Heero la hacen callar, sonrojándola como jitomate, entonces se pone quieta, confundida, enojada, pero también muy feliz, Heero había vuelto por ella. Cuando se separan, Relena ve con asombro una sonrisa grande por parte de Heero, no lo podía creer, debía tratarse de un sueño

"Te amo"

"¡Heero! Yo también te amo"

Por fin las tristezas habían terminado, serían felices, Heero se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, ahora ya nada los detendría para ser felices, y así serían, inmensamente felices

Poco después de aquel suceso, la iglesia volvía a estar de fiesta, Heero y Relena frente al altar, profesándose amor hasta que la muerte los separara, y ahora sí todos los presentes estaban muy felices por la futura pareja. Meses después, vería la luz por vez primera, el primogénito de la feliz pareja, pero ese era solo el principio de la felicidad eterna

FIN

Nota Final: Algo cursi ¿no creen? Pero es que me encanta esta pareja, además es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones ¿sigo escribiendo? O mejor me retiro? Gracias por leer, hasta luego


End file.
